Guilt
by shinigami no baka
Summary: As the walls of his love come crashing down, watch the Perfect Soldier slowly crumple. His love watches in despair and desbelief. His best friend is tortured to no ends. A 1xR fic. Warning: DEATHFIC


Disclaimer: GW characters are owned by Sunrise and Sutso Agency  
  
************************************  
  
All fairy tales start with a ' once upon a time...'  
  
He supposed their tale did too.  
  
Who ever knew that when he came back that they would be...  
  
No... this can't be happening.  
  
Not him.  
  
Not her.  
  
Damn them all to hell.  
  
He was going to make them pay.   
  
Pay, pay and the pay some more!  
  
************************************  
  
Those burning hands are saturated with my blood. You know, I'll always hate you for what you've done to me. You stole my precious away from me.   
  
Yes, that's right. MINE. No one else's. Bastard, always hanging out with her... She's mine, you hear? Mine! I loved her. I gave all I had and then some.   
  
Don't you look at me like that with those eyes. You know it's all your fault.   
  
If you hadn't come, she and I would've been all right.  
  
I'll never forgive you.  
  
Never.  
  
************************************  
  
But I loved you...  
  
Don't you know that?  
  
Despite my duties and yours, we always found time together. When Lady Une assigned you to the L2 colony, we promised we would always be in contact. We wrote emails, talked to each other over the vid-phone... And assured ourselves that you'd soon be finished and back here with me.  
  
We never lost touch.  
  
We were going to get married!  
  
And through all that we've gone through, you can't even trust me with this? You accuse me, with those cold eyes, demanding that I confess. Confess that I had an affair!  
  
It'll never matter if I do or not, would it? Because in your eyes, I'm already guilty. Guilty as sin. You might as well paint a red A on my chest.  
  
You wonder why I stand so silent? Listen as one after another, those accusations fall away from your lips? The same lips I kissed no more then a month ago?   
  
What happened?   
  
Why? Why, does my lover call me names, names I never would have dreamed you would've called me now. I hide my face from you, tears that threaten to fall from my eyes hidden away.  
  
You do know that I love you, don't you? Deep inside that heart which I know still holds a love for me. You do still love me. I truly believe that. And I forgive you.  
  
I love you.  
  
************************************  
  
Buddy, I'd never though I would ever come to do this. Man, you're my buddy! You KNOW me. I'd flirt but you know the only girl for me is Hilde. And that's the truth.   
  
I don't lie.  
  
We've been through war. We've been through the chaos, the fighting, the bickering, the fires and the hell. Most importantly, we went through hell and we came back.  
  
We came back as brothers.   
  
Nothing can change that. It's an unbreakable bond. The others share a sense in it but you and me? Our bond goes deep. You're family. My family. I was going to be your best man!  
  
You were even going to get married.  
  
The first one of us to tie the knot, buddy.  
  
She made you happy. I saw that. You smiled a lot, you know. You smiled, a feat that I deemed the impossible. I nearly peed my pants when you came into the Preventers' offices smiling. I thought you must've blown up something good... but then I heard about whom you spent your day with. And I understood.  
  
Damn it! Shut the hell up, would you? Can't you see you're breaking her heart? So shut the fuck up. You have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Oh, you do, do you? Well, let me tell you one thing. I spent time with her because I had to. I HAD to. It wasn't of my free will that I would spend time with the former Queen of the World, you know.   
  
But she was also the love of your life. I'll be damned if I left her unguarded...  
  
You're such a sick little fuck aren't you? No, I guarded her because obviously, soldier boy, you haven't been reading the news. She's a political leader. You do know that that warrants at times, unwanted attention?  
  
That's what being a Preventer is about. I was sent to be a security guard. Nothing else.  
  
What the hell are you doing! Put that fucking down!  
  
Shit....  
  
Damn this all to hell...  
  
************************************  
  
" It wasn't your fault, Duo. It was in self-defense. He could've really hurt Relena. Possibly even kill her."  
  
" You did well."  
  
" It was an honorable decision to make..."  
  
The hours crept by. How time crawls to a halt. His body is laid out on a white stretcher, his body slowly seeping of his blood, painting a crimson puddle around him. Beside him, a blonde haired young woman sobbed.  
  
A young man with a long braid sat and blinked his tears angrily away. Boys don't cry.  
  
And the rest of the world watched and cried.  
  
************************************  
  
Relena walked slowly across the lush green grass that threatened to swallow her ankles. She wanted to prolong this as long as she could.  
  
Figures dotted the landscape as they came forward to pay tribute to the man, to the young man who sacrificed so much so others could be happy.  
  
A despondent Duo, dressed in his Preventer's uniform, arrived with Hilde. There were telltale signs that he had been crying.   
  
A quiet Trowa comforted a grieving Quatre while Catherine Bloom and Dorothy Catalonia conversed quietly to the side.  
  
A somber Wufei stood bearing white lilies with Sally Po.  
  
Every person that Heero had touched in his life was there.  
  
From Zechs to Mariemeia.  
  
************************************  
  
Here Lies the Hero  
Heero Yuy  
May You Find Eternal Peace  
Beloved Friend  
Beloved Brother  
Beloved Lover 


End file.
